1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for connecting a multi-lumen tube, consisting of one tube having a plurality of lumens, with a single tube including a single passage. The present invention further relates to a connection structure through which electric wires, inserted into the lumens of the multi-lumen tube to be connected to the adapter, are led out to a product to be electrically connected.
2. Background Information
Concerning medical devices, artificial organs used as replacement of human organs, such as artificial kidneys, artificial hearts, and etc., have been known. The artificial hearts include stationary artificial hearts, implantable artificial hearts to be implanted into human bodies, and auxiliary artificial hearts, for example. In the implantable artificial hearts, a plurality of tubes lead into the human bodies from the outside, such as electric wires for delivering electricity for driving the artificial hearts and cylindrical tubes for transporting fluid to/from the implanted artificial hearts.
When the plurality of tubes are inserted into the human body, the human body shall have a plurality of inserting openings, which puts the patient under strain. In order to decrease the strain, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-325469, a tube unit has been proposed, which includes one outer tube into which the power cables and the plural tubes are built.